This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: Richard Fetter, working in Bargman's lab at Rockefeller University, has collected a full transition emission micrograph (TEM) volumetric dataset on a 3-Fold embryo C. Elegans, including the egg case. Each of the 825 slices is 50 nm thick with in-slice resolution being 5 nm, which results in each slice being 5000x6000 pixels. The total volumetric dataset is 25 GBytes. This collaboration involves the investigation of automated alignment of image stacks obtained through serial sectioning of biological specimens by removing image distortion which will allow a 3-dimensional volume of tissue to be viewed and analyzed in arbitrary orientations.